El corazón de Brian Kinney
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Se vistió con su mejor armadura de celos, indiferencia y negación para lograr llegar al más preciado y custodiado tesoro de todos: el corazón de Brian Kinney. "Sólo es un poco de su propia medicina"
1. Prólogo

Hace poco que empecé a ver **Queer as Folk **y tengo que reconocer que es adictivo. Personalmente me encanta Emmett y Brian (por separado, claro) y **Brian y Justin **como pareja oficial. El canon de los canon, la otp de las otp. Pero bueno, no quiero aburriros con mis delirios mentales de fangirl, así que nada, tenía que escribir algo así, porque me moría de ganas de meterles mano a estos dos y porque creo que es bastante realista.

_**Nota**: Habrá futuros lemons y el lenguaje adulto es el pan de cada día en este longfic. Y lenguaje adulto, es adulto adulto, así que no apto para cardiacos ;)_

* * *

**0) Prólogo.**

Hubo un tiempo en el que se limitó a seguir sus órdenes a pies juntillas, a acudir a sus llamadas sin pedir nada a cambio, a ejercer de niñera, gigoló o incluso recadero. En el que suplicaba por su amor y soportaba ver cómo salía despavorido cada vez que un tío bueno se cruzaba ante sus ojos, en el que aguantaba ver cómo se follaba a otro delante de sus narices. En el que soportaba sus insultos y putadas con tal de tener unos pocos momentos a su lado, en el que se dejaba humillar, se comportaba como un esclavo.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Justin se arrastraba por el suelo para llegar a Brian.

Y llegaba, vaya si lo hacía.

Llegaba a los más puros orgasmos con los que él le recompensaba, llegaba a las nubes y saludaba a Dios desde el cielo, regodeándose de que él estaba en la Tierra con Brian mientras él se limitaba a ver el mundo desde allí arriba, sin nadie que le echara un buen polvo.

Pero, al cabo de un tiempo, Justin no se conformó con llegar al cielo sólo cuando Brian quería, sólo cuando él le permitía llegar. Hubo un tiempo en el que Justin quería volar también cuando él quisiera.

Hubo un tiempo en el que quiso llegar al corazón de Brian.

Pero, como cabía esperar, aquella no era tarea fácil. No cuando se trataba de Brian, al menos. Justin quería traspasar fronteras, quería derribar la dura y firme barrera que Brian había creado alrededor de su corazón e impedía a los demás llegar, cual tesoro custodiado por un dragón. Un dragón con infinitas zarpas y humeantes bocas por las que salía el fuego, debía añadir.

No obstante, Justin estaba preparado, se había cubierto con la mejor armadura anti fuego que había encontrado, la más poderosa espada para cortar cabezas de dragones: indiferencia, negación y celos.

Y estaba dispuesto a usar todas sus armas para derrotar al dragón y ocupar su lugar, custodiando el más ansiado tesoro de todos los humanos (gays concretamente): el corazón de Brian Kinney.

* * *

He aquí el prólogo, básicamente de lo que irá la historia. Un Justin dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguir llegar al corazón de Brian, un Brian que recibirá un poco de su propia medicina.

¿Funcionará el plan de Justin? ¿Qué os parece? :)


	2. Negación

Bueno, en realidad ya tenía la historia escrita desde hacía un par de días, sólo estaba esperando a que alguien se la leyera para seguir subiendo :)

_**Nota**: Contiene lenguaje adulto y mini spoilers de la primera temporada sin contar con el final._

* * *

**1) Negación.**

Fue digno de fotografiar el rostro que se le quedó a Brian la primera vez que Justin se negó a una de sus peticiones.

Aquella vez, le pidió que limpiara su casa después de una juerga que habían tenido el día anterior. Morritos de cachorrito a punto de ser degollado e insistentes susurros en el oído que se clavaban en el corazón de Justin como estacas.

El rubio mordió las mejillas interiormente en evidente signo de nerviosismo. Era difícil resistirse a las súplicas de Brian, sobre todo cuando éste ponía todo de su parte para hacerle caer en su juego. Pero tenía que recordarse que su plan estaba en marcha y ya no había vuelta atrás, si conseguir entrar en el corazón de Brian suponía tener que darle un poco de su propia medicina, Justin lo haría. Aunque se muriera de ganas por asentir y complacer sus necesidades (y más ocultos y morbosos deseos), lo haría.

Porque, ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

Justin clavó sus ojos azules en los claros de Brian y, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, su negación salió directa y dura de sus labios:

- No.

Brian abrió mucho los ojos al tiempo que arqueaba las cejas. Sin duda, creyó haber entendido mal.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- ¿Los treinta te han dejado sordo? – bromeó Justin sin apartar su mirada, hecho que complicaba ciertamente las cosas pero que resultaba indispensable para ofrecer mayor rotundidad a su negación – He dicho que no.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, el cuerpo de Brian se tensó hasta límites insospechados y sus ojos se abrieron de la forma más desmesurada que Justin había visto jamás. No obstante, un brillo especial cruzó su mirada y una sonrisa pícara atravesó su rostro.

Brian Kinney no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no… Pero no le disgustaba en absoluto.

Al menos no de momento.

- Vale – dijo simplemente y Justin creyó, por un momento, que su plan estaba destinado al fracaso.

Mas, cuando observó cómo Brian se marchaba para jugar una partida de billar con unos tíos buenos (que Justin estaba convencido que seduciría y se los tiraría en cualquier esquina) y el moreno no hacía otra cosa que mirar en su dirección, supo que su plan de conquista no era del todo descabellado.

_¿Por qué habrá dicho que no? ¿Qué tendrá que hacer? ¿Con quién?_ Se preguntaba Brian.

La partida de billar continuaba a su alrededor pero él sólo podía estar pendiente de la mesa en la que Justin y Daphne charlaban animadamente. Con el ceño fruncido se preguntaba qué cojones estaría ocurriendo, porque era la primera vez en meses que Justin se negaba a algo que él le propusiera.

_¿Y si ya no se siente atraído por mí?_ Se cuestionó ignorando completamente a sus compañeros de juego, atento a alguna reacción por parte de Justin, una de esas miradas que reflejaban cariño por todos lados y él siempre había despreciado. Una de esas miradas que en aquel momento tanto necesitaba.

O que, simplemente, Justin se levantara, caminara hasta él y, con aquella voz infantil y juguetona que a Brian tanto le irritaba, susurrara algo como: _era una broma, estaré en tu casa a las tres_.

Esperaba, vaya si lo hacía.

Abandonó su partida de billar y un par de polvos seguros aquella noche sólo por estar esperando, por estar observando atentamente el rostro de Justin, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

_¿Por qué no me mira?_ Se volvió a preguntar casi paranoicamente _¿por qué sonríe? Él sólo debería sonreír cuando está conmigo…_

Justin, a varios metros de él, se sintió observado, lo que provocaba que sonriera con mayor fuerza de la que jamás se había creído capaz. En su animada charla (aquella que incluía chistes a petición de Justin como táctica para que aparentar una conversación divertida) se acercó al oído de Daphne y susurró:

- Ríe en cuanto me separe de ti. ¿Me está mirando?

Daphne obedeció y río divertida coreada por la risa estridente de Justin. Disimuladamente observó la zona del billar mientras simulaba pedir otra ronda al camarero y vio a Brian apoyado contra la barandilla de madera oscura que separaba ambos terrenos de la estancia, contemplándolos.

- Está mirando.

Justin sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo porque su plan se estaba llevando a cabo y, al parecer, maravillosamente. No obstante, Brian decidió ignorar el tema. _Total, por una vez que Justin se niegue a algo no significa nada, ¿no?_

Pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Porque a aquella simple y única negación le siguieron muchas más y los minutos que Brian ocupaba observando con curiosidad y confusión a Justin habían pasado de ser eso, cortos y escasos minutos, a convertirse en adictivas y paranoicas horas estudiándolo, tratando de encontrar el motivo por el cual Justin se negaba a satisfacer sus necesidades.

La primera vez había estado veinte minutos observándolo. La segunda treinta. La tercera cuarenta y cinco. La cuarta cincuenta. Y la quinta… la quinta había superado la hora.

Cuando Brian se acercó a Justin mientras éste bailaba con Daphne en medio de la pista del Babylon para ofrecerle la maravillosa y exquisita oportunidad de recogerle no-sé-qué cosa de la tintorería y Justin se negó con una indiferencia y sinceridad que había destruido todas las defensas de Brian, entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien.

Brian se alejó hasta uno de los pisos superiores desde los que tenía una completa visión de la pista de baile y se apoyó en la barandilla mientras sostenía entre sus manos una cerveza.

Contempló a Justin bailar con la camisa abierta, con los brazos apuntando al cielo y el cuerpo moviéndose al compás de la música. Sus rubios mechones de pelo caían rebeldes entre su frente y su insistente sonrisa se clavó en Brian como una jodida daga.

Entonces, sin preverlo, recordó el primer día que vio a Justin en la calle Liberty, sólo, perdido, indefenso.

Recordó cómo se lo había llevado a su casa y cómo habían mantenido relaciones sexuales durante horas, sin pausa, sin agotamiento. Disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos, del exquisito sabor del placer alcanzando límites casi inmorales.

Sí, Brian había disfrutado enseñándole a follar, se había sentido un maestro mientras mostraba a Justin cómo abrir las piernas para una mayor profundización, cómo mover la lengua para ejercer mayor placer en sus relaciones.

Brian cerró los ojos en aquel momento, aprisionando el vaso alrededor de su mano con mayor fuerza.

Sintió su erección, dura y espléndida, apretando duramente sus pantalones cuando recordaba la magnífica sensación que le había producido abrir las puertas de Justin para darle paso a su polla.

Recordar que había sido el primero en entrar en su intimidad y provocarle un orgasmo lo llenaba de un orgullo mal disimulado.

Recordó también las palabras que había murmurado en su oído acompañadas de una estocada: _Quiero que recuerdes esto, no importa con quién estés… Yo siempre estaré ahí_. Y recordó la intensa sensación de posesión que siguió a aquella frase.

Porque él había sido el primero y quería ser el único, porque Justin había pasado a ser suyo desde aquel mismo momento en el que le abrió las piernas para follárselo. Y aunque la idea le hubiera molestado durante los primeros meses (en los que tuvo que dejar que Justin se quedara en su casa y toda aquella mierda), en aquel momento le hacía feliz.

Tal vez por eso se molestó cuando vio a Justin sonreír en el piso inferior, en el Babylon. Porque aquella sonrisa sólo podía ser suya, porque sólo él podía ser objeto de su felicidad, de su placer.

Porque Justin era suyo.

Cualquier otra persona, lejos de andar recolectando paranoias enfermizas, hubiera ido a preguntar al chico en cuestión el por qué de su negación. Un simple _¿por qué no puedes venir a ayudarme?_ hubiera bastado, o tal vez un poco más de insistencia en su petición.

Pero no para Brian. Porque Brian Kinney jamás pedía explicaciones (él mismo no las aceptaba, ¿cómo iba a pedírselas a los demás?) ni suplicaba.

_Si Justin no quiere complacerme, anda y que le jodan_. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Brian con aquel pensamiento. _No, que le jodan no. Eso sólo puedo hacerlo yo_. Sí, eso estaba mucho mejor.

* * *

Espero que Brian no esté muy OoC, yo creo que hubiera podido obsesionarse así perfectamente si Justin se le negaba a todo. ¿Qué os parece?


	3. Indiferencia

**2) Indiferencia.**

La negación había sido aceptable (sí, ya), pero la indiferencia… La indiferencia fue brutal, catastrófica, hiriente y dolorosa. Brian aún no atinaba a comprender qué había ocurrido durante aquellas semanas, qué era lo que estaba mal con él para que Justin lo ignorara así.

Se miraba en el espejo más veces de las que estaba acostumbrado (y, entended que no eran pocas) y no encontraba nada que hubiera dado pie a Justin a alejarse de él de aquel modo.

Ya no lo buscaba, ya no lo perseguía, ya no suplicaba. De hecho, Brian había pasado a convertirse en la presa en lugar del cazador que siempre había sido. Era él quien buscaba a Justin –para pedirle más y más favores a los que él se negaba-, quien lo perseguía –para asegurarse de que estaba bien, por supuesto. Él no era ningún insensible, ¿está claro?

Cuando se hubo recuperado de la negación (más o menos), comenzó a darse cuenta de que Justin era un muchacho inteligente, casi tanto como él.

_Claro, nadie hace nada gratis. Si quiero que haga algo por mí, tendré que ofrecerle algo a cambio_ dedujo Brian.

Se acercó a Justin en el Liberty mientras trabajaba, lo agarró del brazo en un término medio entre brusca y dulcemente y acercó sensualmente sus labios al oído del chico.

- ¿Por qué no te pasas mañana por casa para prepararme ese manjar tan suculento que preparaste hace tiempo? Prometo recompensarte.

Sabe Dios cuánto tuvo que sufrir Justin en aquel preciso instante, cuando contemplaba los labios de Brian a escasos centímetros de los suyos y la recompensa con la cual pensaba premiarle Brian sería tan placentera que hubiera estado dispuesto a regalarle un pedazo de nube con tal de tal compensación a su trabajo.

No obstante, cerró los ojos un segundo, sólo un segundo para auto convencerse de que su plan estaba en marcha y no podía dar media vuelta y huir como una maricona. Luego clavó sus azules iris en Brian y se encogió de hombros, poniendo cada milímetro de su fuerza de voluntad, antes de contestar:

- No.

Y se alejó, por supuesto. Antes de comerle la boca a Brian o reír a carcajadas a causa de la expresión de su rostro.

_¿Qué cojones está pasando?_ se preguntó Brian siguiendo con la mirada a Justin, que atendía a un grupo de chicas unas mesas más allá.

Se olió los sobacos y el aliento disimuladamente, pero no era aquello. Entonces, ¿qué cojones era? ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Se levantó del asiento y prácticamente corrió a refugiarse a su apartamento. El suelo lejos estaba de resultar cómodo, pero Brian no sentía deseos de tumbarse en la cama (la cual le recordaba a Justin, a todas y cada una de las veces que lo había follado sobre aquel colchón, entre aquellas sábanas) ni en el sofá (el cual también le recordaba a ese maldito crío, las veces que había dormido allí, las veces que le había abierto las piernas para tirárselo).

Todo estaba patas arriba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a ese niñato de ojos azules intensos y cabello rubio. Ya no se sentía adorado, ni admirado, ni deseado, ni querido.

Brian debía reconocer que, durante los primeros meses, le había irritado la insistencia de Justin, le había agobiado su amor, encarcelado su persecución… Pero en aquel momento, lo echaba de menos.

Vaya si lo hacía. Por Dios, en vez de estar en las saunas del Babylon follándose al primer desconocido que pasara esta allí, en su casa, sólo. Pensando en un crío de dieciocho años que le estaba volviendo loco con sus jueguecitos.

Brian tragó saliva observando el techo de su casa y pensó qué era esa sensación que le cruzaba el pecho, tal vez fuera que sin Justin a su lado se sentía… ¿perdido?

- Joder – maldijo pegando un puñetazo al suelo.

Él no era así, él no pensaba aquellas mariconadas… ¿O sí? ¿O tal vez fuera que Justin le estaba ayudando a descubrir su verdadero yo?

Aquella noche, Brian se dirigió al Babylon como cada Viernes, ver allí a Justin no le sorprendió. Que no le dirigiera ni una triste mirada cuando se acercó a él y a Emmett, Ted y Michael, lo asustó. ¿Dónde estaba el niño que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima porque se sentía embriagado por su presencia? En aquel momento un tío se había cruzado en el camino de los amigos, enviando a Brian miradas plagadas de deseos y promesas.

Éste había dudado por un segundo, enviando una mirada pícara a Justin sólo para comprobar si lo estaba observando. El que el crío no lo observara lo puso frenético, de nada servía echar un polvo si Justin no podía sentir celos, si Justin no deseaba estar en su lugar.

Así que, Brian levantó las cejas y con una sonrisa de indiferencia había pronunciado:

- No me interesa.

Lo que hizo que Justin sonriera disimuladamente. El dragón estaba rindiéndose a sus órdenes poco a poco. Ya se encontraba más cerca del corazón de Brian Kinney, sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más, sólo un poco…

Y eso mismo hizo.

Cuando Brian apareció, minutos después, en el centro de la pista de Babylon donde sus amigos danzaban entre drogados y excitados, Justin no perdió tiempo en bailar a su propio ritmo, una sutil mezcla entre sensual y obsceno que, sin duda, atrajo rápidamente la atención de Brian.

- Hey, Justin – se acercó a él, colocando las manos en su culo y atrayendo su cadera a la suya, provocando que su erección quedara pegada contra la cintura del chico.

Justin creyó morir en aquel mismo instante.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a montarnos la fiesta a otro lado?

El muchacho tragó saliva como nunca antes, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para respirar otra cosa que no fuera el perfume de Brian embriagándole, o rozar otra cosa que no fuera su erección, espléndida y magnífica, restregándose contra él.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se encogió de hombros y fingió la más absoluta y brutal de las indiferencias.

- Bleh – soltó en un murmullo incomprensible.

Brian se separó de él violentamente, con aquella expresión tan extraña y graciosa cruzándole el rostro. _No puede estar pasando de verdad, no puede estar rechazándome, diciéndome que le da igual pasar o no la noche conmigo_.

Sintió que se ahogaba, que el aire no llegaba bien a sus pulmones.

Él, Brian Kinney, conocido homosexual, reconocido conquistador, impasible seductor… Rechazado.

No dudo un segundo en dar media vuelta y alejarse de Justin con maldiciones incomprensibles saliendo despedidas de sus labios. Le costaba respirar, le costaba reaccionar. Sentía ganas de llorar y preguntar por qué, de arrodillarse en el suelo y suplicarle que pasara la noche con él, dejándole permanecer a su lado.

Y aquel simple pensamiento le aterrorizó tanto, tantísimo, que se alejó del Babylon a grandes zancadas, esperando que la calidez de su casa y una buena ducha le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas.

Porque él era Brian Kinney y ni suplicaba ni pedía explicaciones, entonces ¿qué cojones hacía pensando en aquellas cosas? ¿Qué coño era aquella sensación de vacío en su pecho? No obstante, si algo continuaba como siempre, aquel era su orgullo.

Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Justin lo viera en aquel estado de desesperación y shock mental.

Justin, aún en el interior de la discoteca, se alejó hasta el cuarto de baño para saciar su sed de Brian masturbándose al tiempo que se preguntaba si estaría haciendo lo correcto.

Había visto a Brian tan vulnerable y perdido como él mismo había estado durante meses. Le habían entrado ganas de abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído que sí, que se marcharan a su casa y dejaran a su pasión dar rienda suelta, había deseado besarlo hasta la saciedad y hundirse en su piel mientras _te quiero_s entrecortados salían de sus labios.

Pero no podía echarse atrás en aquel momento, no cuando ya había destruido muchas de las cabezas del dragón y cortado sus zarpas. No había llegado tan lejos para rajarse en aquel momento.

Quería llegar al corazón de Brian Kinney y demostrarle que en realidad le quería, que su atracción por el rubio no era un mero ataque pasional, que realmente lo amaba.

Quería destruir al dragón y llegaría hasta el final.

* * *

Un poco de su propia medicina ;)


	4. Celos

**3) Celos.**

En el Babylon, apoyado de espaldas a la barra con una cerveza en la mano, Brian observaba a Justin que bailaba varios metros más allá. Se había alejado de él, temeroso de que sus sentimientos cobraran un sentido que él nunca había querido darle.

No le había vuelto a preguntar si quería volver a su casa, no le había pedido ningún favor más. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse humillar. Y aquello asustó a Justin, corroborando que tendría que continuar con su plan para lograr derrocar al dragón con el último as que guardaba bajo la manga: los celos.

Destructivos, dolorosos y posesivos. Pero eficaces, al fin y al cabo.

Un tío pasaba frente a Brian, obstaculizando su campo de visión hacia Justin. El moreno apenas le había echado un rápido vistazo, ignorando por completo sus miradas plagadas de deseo y su miembro duro sólo para él.

- Apártate, maricón.

Cincuenta y cinco.

No es que llevara la cuenta, por supuesto que no, pero ya había dejado escapar cincuenta y cinco polvos durante aquellas semanas, durante aquellas semanas en las que Justin se comportaba de forma extraña.

Al principio, le había molestado, porque resultaba increíble que él, Brian Kinney, estuviera rechazando raciones de sexo por doquier. Pero hacía semanas que su mente estaba centrada en una única cosa, agobiándolo, atándolo, obsesionándolo: Justin Taylor.

Al principio, había tratado de ignorar la sensación de que únicamente quería hundirse en sus muslos, únicamente quería correrse en su trasero, besar sus labios. Pero en aquel momento no le importó, estaba claro que sólo quería echar un polvo con Justin, se estaba convirtiendo en su obsesión.

_Un polvo con él y se me pasará_ se repetía mil veces. Como si quisiera justificar sus actos aunque más bien trataba de justificárselos a sí mismo.

Entonces, se dirigió con el cigarro en la boca dándole un aire sensual y la chupa de cuero ejerciendo su papel de "niño malo" y se puso a bailar cerca de Justin, lo suficientemente cerca como para que él _tuviera_ que verlo, pero lo estrictamente lejos como para que no diera la impresión de estar bailando con él.

Y claro que Justin lo había visto, lo veía cada día y cada noche en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, sólo trataba de ignorarlo cuando estaba de cuerpo presente, como en aquel momento. Verlo bailar con tres tipos grandotes no tendría que haber hecho el efecto que produjo: unas ganas locas de romper las narices de aquellos tíos, asegurándoles que Brian era sólo suyo…

Pero se contuvo.

Se contuvo porque era él quien tenía que darle celos a Brian, no al revés. Así que, agarró de la camisa al primer hombre que vio y comenzó a bailar con él de forma provocativa.

Cuando Brian se giró disimuladamente para ver si Justin lo observaba con los puños cerrados en señal de celos y envidia, o si simplemente lo miraba, y vio cómo Justin bailaba de lo más sensual junto a un tipo, supo que no podría más con aquella pesadilla.

Cerró los puños, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez mentalmente. Él no era uno de esos de montar escenitas como podía serlo Emmett. Él no reivindicaba, él no suplicaba, él no amaba.

Él era el hombre de hierro, el que la tenía dura como el hierro también.

Justin observó por el rabillo del ojo que Brian no paraba de mirarle. _Vamos Justin, tú puedes_ se animó mentalmente. Entonces, se acercó al tipo con el que bailaba y lo besó.

Brian respiró fuertemente por la nariz, casi ahogándose con el humo de su propio cigarro. Sin perder un solo momento salió del Babylon para respirar aire fresco, aquella sensación de agobio volvió a inundar su corazón marchitado.

Caminó entre los callejones de los alrededores de la discoteca tratando de encontrar algún lugar donde poder calmarse y pensar con claridad. Malditos maricones, estaban en todas partes, en todas las esquinas, dándose por culo. Sólo pensar que Justin podría estar dando por culo a aquel tío lo ponía furioso y pensar que aquel gilipollas estuviera meneándosela o chupándosela ya sobrepasaba todos los límites de su autocontrol.

Se sentó en uno de los callejones en los que no encontró a mariconas pidiendo a gritos ser folladas. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos para tratar de regular los ansiosos latidos de su corazón.

La había cagado, lo sabía.

Probablemente Justin se habría cansado de él y sus estupideces, probablemente si lo hubiera tratado con un poco más de respeto, incluso hasta un poco de cariño, ahora estaría con Justin en su casa, follándoselo una vez tras otra.

_Esto me pasa por ser un cabrón, porque me asusto cuando creo que alguien me quiere y lo alejo de mí… _

Y no podía estar más en lo cierto.

Brian se mostraba ante los demás como un tipo duro y frío, con la única ambición del sexo y el éxito. Pero Brian tenía un secreto, un secreto lo bastante bien guardado como para que sólo Justin hubiera logrado adivinarlo: el miedo al amor.

Él, que aparentaba ser invencible y no tener miedo a nada, estaba aterrorizado con los sentimientos. No se permitía amar ni que lo amaran y, cuando ocurría, se alejaba de la persona en cuestión, alejándose de sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

Aquello era lo que había ocurrido con Justin, en aquel momento lo comprendió.

Justin había entrado a su vida como un simple polvo, uno más especial que todos los demás, pero un simple polvo al fin y al cabo. Con las semanas, su insistencia y persecución lo había agobiado, le había hecho sentir pura y dura claustrofobia. Así que se había visto en la obligación de comportarse como el cabrón que era para alejarlo de él, para darle a entender que queriéndolo no conseguiría nada bueno.

No obstante, se había acostumbrado tanto al pesado de Justin que las semanas en las que lo había ignorado por completo habían sido su perdición. Había sentido como si le hubiera faltado algo indispensable para sobrevivir.

Como el agua, como el aire.

Y en aquel momento lo único que quería era correr a sus brazos y refugiarse en él, hundir sus manos en su cabello rubio y simplemente abrazarlo. Ya no tirárselo ni mantener relaciones sexuales con él, sólo abrazarlo. Le bastaba con aquello.

_Mierda, joder. ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Entonces apareció Justin, acompañado de aquel tipo de la pista del Babylon. Pese a que Justin sabía perfectamente que Brian se encontraba allí, él y su acompañante fingieron no haberlo visto, empotrándose contra la pared para mantener sexo.

Fue en aquel momento cuando algo en el interior de Brian explotó.

Aquella sensación que todo el mundo llamaba amor, cariño, celos, compromiso, necesidad y obsesión había estallado en su pecho, en su corazón.

Vale que Justin bailara con otra persona, vale que Justin besara a otra persona, vale que Justin se restregara con otra persona… Pero mantener relaciones… Oh no, eso sí que no.

- ¡Suéltalo! – había gritado Brian poniéndose en pie y corriendo hacia el gilipollas aquel para pegarle un buen puñetazo.

- ¿Qué cojones…?

Pero su pregunta quedó muda gracias a los puños de Brian impactando contra su rostro. Justin apenas podía creérselo, jamás pensó que su plan de conquista lo llevaría hasta aquel extremo.

La fantasía de cualquier chico: dos hombres peleándose por él. Y uno de ellos era el amor de su vida.

Pero el gilipollas con el que se estaba besando no era ningún tirillas, no se quedaría sentado viendo cómo le pateaban el trasero. Brian terminaría herido y Justin se acojonó.

- ¡Basta, Brian! – gritó sujetándolo por los hombros.

El moreno lo apartó de un empujón que lo derribó contra la pared más cercana. Patadas, puñetazos y mordiscos volaron por doquier. Brian se sentía irreconocible. No era la primera vez, ni mucho menos, que se peleaba, pero que la razón de la disputa fuera un hombre lo sorprendía con creces.

De cualquier forma, no le importaba una mierda. Tal vez fuera todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos desconocidos, tal vez la extrañeza de aquellas últimas semanas o tal vez la rabia que se había acumulado en su interior cuando había visto a aquel gilipollas meter mano a su Justin.

- Puto pederasta – insultó el imbécil provocando que a Brian le hirviera la sangre.

- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a él!

Justin, sorprendido en un primer momento por la situación y un terrible dolor de cabeza producido por el golpe que Brian le había propinado, tardó unos segundos en correr fuera del callejón y pedir ayuda. Pronto varios tipos lograron separarlos mientras Brian continuaba gritando:

- ¡Como vuelva a verte cerca de mi Justin te reviento las piernas, maricona!

El rubio, aún en estado de shock por la magnitud que habían alcanzado sus acciones, abrazó a Brian y hundió su cabello rubio en su pecho mientras susurros tranquilizadores salían de sus labios.

- Vámonos a casa, déjalo en paz.

Y Brian asintió besando su cabello, porque lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era que Justin estuviera bien y tenerlo abrazado a él era la mejor de las recompensas que podía haber tenido jamás.

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza, en serio. Quedan dos capítulos y ya están todos escritos, los subiré pronto, lo prometo :D


	5. Recompensa

- Ay – se quejó Brian cuando Justin colocó una bolsa de hielo en su frente.

- Oh, vamos, no seas maricona. No ha sido para tanto.

Brian sonrió a la sonrisa juguetona y burlona de Justin. Podía haber dicho alguna mariconada del estilo _sólo me estoy quejando para que me cuides, en realidad no ha sido para tanto_.

No obstante, se lo guardó. Como era de esperar.

Él era Brian Kinney, él no decía ese tipo de cosas. En realidad, ni siquiera las pensaba, pero hacía ya horas que se había abandonado a sus pensamientos cursis, al menos si estaban relacionados con Justin.

El muchacho limpió con cuidado la herida de Brian y sonrió con aquella sonrisa que sólo aparecía cuando él estaba cerca. Lo había llamado _su_ Justin y si aquel no era motivo para sonreír, no sabía cuál podía ser.

Estaba llegando a la parte final de su plan y aunque se moría de ganas por quedarse allí toda la noche, debía comprobar si Brian estaba preparado para amarle, por lo que se levantó y, tras colocarse la chaqueta, murmuró:

- Será mejor que me vaya…

Brian lo observó mientras éste se dirigía hacia la puerta, convencido de que sólo sería una broma de mal gusto. Mas Justin no parecía por la labor de detenerse…

_Mierda, no lo hagas, Brian, ten orgullo…_

- ¡Espera!

Justin se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que no había mostrado a Brian, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Justin dándose media vuelta lentamente, queriendo probar suerte.

Brian no suplicaba, no repetía. Lo había hecho una vez. ¿Lo haría dos?

Al parecer, sí.

- Quédate, por favor – murmuró tan bajo que apenas se escuchó a sí mismo.

El muchacho caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, Brian acercó sus labios a los de Justin y éste apartó el rostro utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Brian necesitaba sufrir un poco más, necesitaba estar seguro de que el dragón no despertaría de un día para otro, de que permanecía bien muerto.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Hacer el qué?

- Pegar a Tom.

- Oh, así que tiene nombre y todo – manifestó su irritación Brian, apartándose de Justin bruscamente.

- Yo no soy como tú, Brian. Yo me acuerdo de los nombres de los tíos a los que me follo… - sonrió divertido.

- Oh, cállate – exigió masajeándose las sienes.

Justin se acercó a Brian y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, provocando que éste le mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió despacio.

- Porque eres mío.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí.

Y Justin no pudo evitar sus labios aquella vez, la ferocidad y pasión con la que Brian lo había besado había sido brutal, imposible de ignorar. Durante unos segundos Justin correspondió a sus besos con la misma desesperación, sediento por las semanas que llevaba sin el sabor de Brian.

No obstante, se apartó. El dragón parecía resistirse a su espada y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo semiinconsciente estando tan cerca de la victoria.

- Tú también eres mío, ¿sabes?

- Oh, pequeño, qué equivocado estás. Yo soy un ser libre, como el aire y todas esas mariconadas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ajá.

- ¿A cuántos tíos te has follado estas semanas?

Brian lo separó de él durante unos segundos sin soltar su cadera, enarcando las cejas. _Maldito crío_. Al fin y al cabo, podía estar en lo cierto, podía ser que Brian Kinney por fin fuera de alguien.

Joder, estaba perdido.

- Ya me lo imaginaba – murmuró Justin justo antes de besarle.

No necesitaba sus palabras. Brian hablaba más por lo que no decía que por lo que decía, así que no necesitaba nada más.

Tal vez una única cosa más…

La ropa desapareció antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta de ello. El colchón bajo sus cuerpos desnudos, la habitación en penumbra cómplice de sus más oscuros deseos. Brian se preparó, Justin se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Quiero hacerlo yo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Quiero ser el activo.

Brian rió con ganas.

- ¿Estás loco?

- No – dijo muy serio -. Quiero hacerlo.

- Ni de coña.

- Está bien.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse a la velocidad de la luz. Justin sabía que aquella era la prueba de fuego y estaba nervioso. El dragón había caído, se encontraba sobre él esperando temerosamente a que reaccionara de un momento a otro o sucumbiera para siempre.

¿Y si el dragón sólo se hacía el dormido? ¿Y si, antes de que se diera cuenta, despertaba y volvía a ser lo mismo de siempre?

Justin no podía andarse con juegos, no en aquel momento. Brian lo observaba confundido y aterrorizado. Nunca, jamás había permitido ser el pasivo. Ni siquiera con aquella estrella del porno a la que se tiró años atrás… ¿Por qué iba a permitir que un mocoso le diera por culo?

_Tal vez porque te horroriza que se esté marchando, porque has vuelto a sentir ese vacío en tu pecho cuando ha comenzado a vestirse, porque sabes que le perderás y no puedes soportar la idea de tenerlo lejos de ti…_

Justin cerró la puerta de un portazo, decepcionado. Todas aquellas semanas no habían servido para nada, había hecho sufrir a Brian y a él mismo en vano.

El corazón de Brian Kinney era inalcanzable. En aquel momento lo sabía.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus azules ojos y cayó libre por sus mejillas. Se sentía derrotado, cansado y patético. No obstante, no se arrepentía de su propuesta, si Brian no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo único que Justin le pedía, significaba que no lo amaba, por lo cual no merecía la pena luchar.

Una causa perdida, una misión fallida.

Fue a cruzar de acera cuando escuchó la puerta del portal abrirse tras él.

- ¡Justin! – gritó Brian en calzoncillos.

El aludido volteó para verle, lo que vio lo dejó sobrecogido: Brian, _su_ Brian, en calzoncillos, en la calle en plena madrugada gritando su nombre, con el rostro abatido y aterrorizado bañado por las lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos.

Brian no iba a dejarlo marchar, no podía permitir que Justin se fuera de su lado.

- ¡Lo haré! ¡Haré lo que sea! – exclamó desesperado acercándose a él – Pero no te vayas.

El rubio sonrío.

El dragón había caído, el corazón de Brian Kinney era suyo.

* * *

Siento la tardanza, he estado muy liada últimamente. Espero que os haya gustado :) Aún queda el epílogo (L)


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Despertar cada mañana y ver el rostro de Justin a su lado no era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse. Ya no le agobiaba la idea de tenerlo siempre cerca ni de que vivieran juntos (aquella vez no por obligación sino por puro deseo de ambos).

Tenerlo a su lado era un regalo, una bendición. Brian había tardado en descubrirlo pero cuando se dio cuenta de que quería ser de Justin y que el crío fuera para él… Entonces había sido maravilloso.

—Buenos días —murmuró Justin besándolo con cariño.

Apenas llevaba un mes viviendo con él y aún no lograba acostumbrarse a aquellos besos mañaneros, aquellos que anhelaba cuando Justin pasaba la noche en casa de Daphne para hacer algún trabajo de clase.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —respondió Brian con una sonrisa, pegándole un juguetón pellizco en el culo—. Levántate o llegarás tarde a clase.

—No quiero ir…

—Yo tampoco quiero ir a currar, pero es lo que toca. Hay que joderse.

—Finjamos estar enfermos —suplicó Justin muy cerca de sus labios y Brian, por un momento, saboreó la idea.

—Uno rapidito para empezar bien el día… luego, a clase.

Justin sonrió satisfecho antes de hundir sus manos en el pelo de Brian y dejar que las horas pasaran mientras conectaban a un nivel fuera de lo normal.

Ted, Emmett y Michael fruncían el ceño cada vez que Brian sonreía en presencia de Justin, porque habían visto sonreír a Brian, claro que sí. Pero no de aquella forma tan cariñosa y sincera.

También fruncían el ceño cada vez que salían al Babylon y rechazaba a todos los tíos que pasaban frente a él alegando su ya tan conocido _no me interesa, estoy ocupado_. Y el hecho que no lo dijera con resignación sino con una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro, provocaba una mayor profundización en su fruncimiento de ceño.

Y, por supuesto, cuando Brian pasaba de ir de fiesta para quedarse en casa con su chico, ya fuera una cena romántica o ayudarle con los deberes.

Porque jamás llegaron a imaginar que en el momento en el que Justin se cruzó en la vida de Brian el rubio lograría convertir a su amigo en un ser humano con sentimientos, cálido y enamorado.

Lo que nunca sabrían era que ya no existía ningún dragón custodiando su corazón, ya no habría ninguna barrera que impedía a los demás conocer al verdadero Brian Kinney.

Porque desde aquella noche en la que se dejó domar por el crío… Desde entonces ya no había ni dragón, ni orgullo, ni miedo, ni frialdad.

Desde aquella noche, sólo había Justin.


End file.
